This invention relates generally to fluid flow control valves, and more particularly to a normally open tilt responsive shut-off valve which closes when the valve is tilted from its normal upright position.
Gasoline engine powered motor vehicles are generally provided with a gasoline fuel tank, a carburetor, and a fuel pump for pumping the gasoline from the fuel tank to the carburetor. These components are all arranged to prevent leakage of the liquid gasoline or of gasoline vapor from the fuel system when the vehicle is in its normal upright position.
When the vehicle is tilted from its normal upright position, such as may occur in the course of an accident, gasoline from the fuel tank may flow through the fuel line and leak out the sides or top of the carburetor whether or not the engine is running. If this leakage is significant, a possible fire hazard is created due to the flammability of the fuel.
Various types of valves have been proposed to terminate flow from the fuel tank to the carburetor when the motor vehicle is tilted from its normal upright position. Valves which are used for this purpose, as well as tilt responsive shut-off valves for other purposes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,619,185, 2,831,490, 3,384,423, 3,415,021, 3,747,616, and 3,807,423.